


Scrub

by OfAMind



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Come get your angsty feels after that~ movie that shall remain nameless., Drabble, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov-centric, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Red - Freeform, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAMind/pseuds/OfAMind
Summary: Nat on the run, post-Civil War.





	Scrub

Vaguely, she’d registered that – technically – her hand was burning.

The water was running. She could still hear its faint splattering. If she strains her exhausted senses enough, she might even see the choking steam that had been in her head for so long take form from this stream.

But the hand in front of her was red, and that was all she could focus on.

A pale pink really, nothing more than the flush she’d sometimes get when faced with a truth she’d rather be hiding, nothing more than the champagne pink of Pepper’s designer bag the other day in a televised interview about Stark Industries, and certainly nothing close to the blood red that was her hair, once upon a time, but it was so very _red_.

And it was the first time in a while she’d seen red on herself.

More than that, it was the first time in a while that something she controlled was solid. Filled. So completely one color.

She was transfixed.

For a moment, she could even delude herself into thinking that red was pure. 

That she was clean.


End file.
